


Minute Waltz

by Lothiriel84



Series: Waltzing Through Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was five when he started asking awkward questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyriadProBold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadProBold/gifts).



> A sequel to _Invitation To The Dance_.

Michael was five when he started asking awkward questions, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he managed to throw his father off balance.

To his credit, Sherlock didn’t even blink when his offspring candidly inquired about how babies were made. Within the next couple of hours Michael learned all there was to know about birds, bees and flowers, and she shook her head in amusement at the look of intense concentration on the boy’s face.

However, he was indeed Sherlock’s son, and it didn’t take long for him to express his dissatisfaction with the explanation.

“But we’re nothing like birds or flowers, Dad,” he pointed out with conviction; that was when Sherlock thought it wiser to wash his hands of the matter with a simple “Why don’t you ask your mother?”

Janine quirked a patronising eyebrow at the father of her son, then gracefully stepped in to save him from a conversation that was most definitely not his area.


End file.
